


I'll Happily go to Death

by Innocentfighter



Series: Will and Speed [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Talk about Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Hal answers a question Barry’s had for a long time but didn’t realize it. As usual, Hal has a way with words.





	I'll Happily go to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This takes place way in the future past ineffable. But. It's the giving season, so I'm giving y'all a sneak peek (also I haven't updated it in a minute.)

“Hey, Barry?” Hal asked from his spot on the couch.

Barry looked up from the lab report he was reading to see that his partner had sat up and propped his chin on his crossed arms across the back of the couch. He looked like a kid that was going to try and reason out why he should get candy for breakfast, it made him snort and Hal shot him a frown.

“Yeah?” He tried to recover

Hal eyed him before continuing with his train of thought, “remember when you asked me if I would be able to sleep knowing it was my last day on earth?”

The reminder of that time caused him to wince, but he remembered that night clearly. Hal’s face as he answered at that time. He had always wondered if there was something more, but he had never brought it up worrying that it was something Hal didn’t want to talk about.

“I remember?” Barry wasn’t sure where this was going.

There was a couple of seconds when Hal looked indecisive before he set his jaw, “I didn’t tell the complete truth back then.”

“I wondered,” Barry replied, thinking that the conversation was over.

“What I wanted to say was, I would be able to sleep, so long as I was next to you because I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend the rest of my time with.”

Barry stilled at the confession. He looked at Hal and saw the seriousness in the others face. For Hal to have said something like that, it was a verbal confirmation of their commitment. An area that they really hadn’t covered before, in any casual way. He thought about the ring hidden away in one of his old textbooks. It had been years since he bought it, but he had always been afraid that tangible proof is what would be what scared Hal away.

Diana’s confusion made more sense now.

> _“How long have you and Green Lantern been married?”_
> 
> _Barry choked on his drink before staring at the Amazonian, “what? We’ve been together for about five years.”_
> 
> _“That short of a time?” She raised an eyebrow, “it is as though you two have never been separated your entire lives.”_
> 
> _“I guess it feels like that some days,” Barry’s mind spun around to the previous statement, “oh and we’re not married.”_
> 
> _If possible, her eyebrow raised higher, “I thought that marriage was how you expressed eternal devotion in your culture?”_
> 
> _Barry wasn’t sure how to answer that, so he didn’t, “GL isn’t exactly the type to scream eternal devotion, we love each other yes but marriage...”_
> 
> _This time Diana laughed, “I may not know you well, but I have not once seen Lantern as anything but devoted to you. But in many cultures, admitting love is enough. Marriage is just a part of man’s world.”_

Barry had been the last one to see Hal’s commitment to him, despite having everyone tell him otherwise. It wasn’t doubt of Hal’s feelings or faithfulness, he’d just never seen Hal as the type to be domesticated even after years of being just that.

Hal was starting to look a little pale and Barry realized that he had been thinking of things, but long enough that actual time began to pass.

“That’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said to me.”

Hal gave a half shrug, “well. Yeah. I’m never happier than when I’m with you, and I figure that’s not a bad way to feel when you’re about to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts below!


End file.
